Jon's Date
by snickersrme
Summary: It's John's first normal date. Meet Sabrina: she's smart, she's beutiful, and she's just the girl Jon's looking for. Will this date lead to happily ever after? Not if a certain overwieght feline has anything to do with it. 5 reviews 100 hits Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

Jon's Date

"Garfield, Garfield. Where are you? Come out boy, I have some lasagna for you," Jon singsong voice rang throughout the house.

Yeah. . .wasn't born yesterday, thought Garfield.

"Where are you Garfield?"

The lazy feline yawned turning over in his litter box. After quickly flattening one particularly foolish spider that happened to scurry past, Garfield resumed his deep thought. Maybe it was time to get a Do Not Disturb sign, for the benefit of his idiot owner.

"I have an idea Garfield," Jon smirked, rounding the corner. "I'll just give it to Ody then."

Garfield still didn't come.

"Well Garfield, Jon was now yelling, I just wanted to let you know that I have a date tonight. Whatever you do, DON'T touch my lemon meringue pie or my cinnamon rolls or my donuts or . . .well, you get the picture. Ooo, there goes the door, that must be her."

Garfield was still in the midst of gagging up a furball-a normal reaction for anyone, knowing Jon, who probably

Garfield looked up, expecting some fake limbs or teeth maybe even a nose ring, but he found the most gorgeous human he'd seen ever before.

"Hi Sabrina, n-nice to see you again. "

"Nice to see you again Jon." She gave him a deep smile.

"Ya' know, ever since that time I met you at the supermarket, I just knew we had to talk some."

"Where are we going Jon?"

"To that place on Oak Street, ummmm _The Grill House_ I think. "

"O.k., great."

_I wonder how he got a girl like that, _Garfield thought.

Well, were off guys, Jon stepped out."

"Umm Jon, who were you talking to."

"Whadaya mean Sabrina?"

"I mean right before I walked into your house. Someone named Garfield?"

"Oh, that was just the TV."

"I thought I heard your voice."

Jon was stumped. Did he really have to tell his date that he talks to his pets?

"I promise you Sabrina, I wasn't talking to anybody"

"Ok Jon."

Jon just looked up, not sure if she actually believed him.

He walked to the car, and opened the door for his date.

"OMIGOD JON, WHAT'S THIS!"

It was Sabrina's voice. Jon walked over to Sabrina's side of the car and saw Garfield snuggled under the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh Jon, he's so cute. Is he yours?"

"Yeah", Jon blew hard, "I'd like you to meet Garfield."

"So this is who you were talking to earlier." A small smirk spread across Sabrina's face.

"Jon, it's ok if you like to talk to your pets. When I was a kid, I had a dog named Princess, and we'd have tea parties together."

By now, Jon's face was as red as a fire-truck.

"Hi Garfield, how are you today?"

He purred as she cuddled him.

" Oh Jon, he's so cute, let's take him with us."

Sabrina held Garfield in her lap throughout the entire car ride. Jon looked over and saw Garfield with his eyes closed, acting as cute as can be. When they arrived at the restaurant, Sabrina made a glance at Jon and said:

"Should we leave him in the car?"

"Yes."

Garfield tried to whimper enough to get Sabrina to take him in with her, but she just gave him a sad look and said:

"Sorry Garfeild."

Garfield looked at the clock: 8:10. They'd only been in there for 10 minutes. Garfield hoped that Jon would make some stupid comment or start drooling over the waitress, and get Sabrina ticked off. After another 5 minutes of silent aloneness, Garfield heard a ringing. It was a cell-phone. It couldn't have been Jon's; his was in the shape of a pig. It must've been Sabrina's! The phone rang one more time, and then a message came on.

This is Sabrina, I'm not available right now, and so if you could please leave your name and number after the beep, I will get to you as soon as possible. Thanks. BEEEEEEP. 

_Hey baby, it's Derek. My meetings ended a couple of days early I was calling to ask if you wanted to go to the Grill House tonight, but I guess I'll just go solo and maybe we can get together for breakfast. Talk to you later sweetie._ The call ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garfield didn't know what to do. Should he try to get Johns attention? Or should he sit in the car and wait for John to show up with tears streaming from his eyes? The second option was sounding pretty good, but then Garfield realized that if Sabrina did break Jon's heart… Jon would be too miserable to make any lasagna, or to go get any doughnuts! He had to do something. He thought about trying to escape, but it would be hard to get through the door. He finally chose try call Jon…

"So Sabrina, what do you like to do in your spare time."?

Jon was running out of questions. But before Sabrina could answer, Jon's phone rang.

"Hello."

_Meow_

"Hello."

Meow 

_Is Garfield calling me? _Jon thought to himself.

"Um excuse me Sabrina, I gotta go to the car for a sec."

As Jon made his way to the car, he was practically ran over by some guy in a Mercedes.

" Hey watch it!" Mercedes man said.

" You watch it!"

Jon opened the door.

" How the heck did you call me!"

Jon seemed a bit annoyed. He looked at the drivers seat and saw Sabrina's cell.

" Garfield what's your problem?" You not only called me, but you called me to look at Sabrina's cell phone! I'm going back. So if you could just stay here until I get back, I would appreciate it. " Jon left, and slammed the door behind him.

_I cant believe he called me out here to look at a cell phone!_

John opened the door to the restaurant. Some man was talking to Sabrina.

" Hey Sibrina, you got my message."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Derek. I sure did get your message."

Derek was Mercedes man who happened to be hugging John's date.

_What the heck is going on here? _Jon thought to himself.

"And you already ordered my favorite dish."

"Of course. How could I not."

"Oh, by the way, did you see that idiot with the blue shirt, and brown hair?"

Jon held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Jon, nice to meet you. And contrary to what you been told, that's my food. Right Sabrina?"

"Is this the idiot you were telling me about Derek."

"Yeah, and now he's hallucinating."

"I am not, John rebutled, I am Sabrinas date. Who are you, her brother?"

That made both Sabrina, and Derek chukle.

"Of course I'm not here brother. I'm her fiancé."

"Yeah Jon, now could you please leave us alone so we can enjoy our dinner in peace?"

"Yes Sabrina, I will. John headed back to the car alone."


End file.
